


Behind Every Smile

by Zeiphior



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Teeth, jade is happy to oblige, light blood, trey has a thing for teeth, well.. certain teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeiphior/pseuds/Zeiphior
Summary: Something about the Octavinelle vice president has sparked Trey's interest, their meetings certainly don't seem to help.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Behind Every Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for the Twisted Wonderland fandom and ofcourse it had to be dedicated to my favourite ship. Reading about Trey's obsession with dental care sparked this.. what a guy.

It was something Trey subtly noticed in the school cafeteria at first, how the infamous Leech twins of the Octavinelle dorm still had their sharply pointed teeth, something that was surely a leftover from their true form. 

He had asked Jade about it once during club activities, to which the other just politely smiled and explained to him that Azul’s initial potion was imperfect and left some traces of their true form. Since they had gotten used to it, they figured they might as well leave it.

Trey didn’t mind it either. It was so interesting.. and honestly kind of hot.

It had been a weird revelation at first, realizing just what kind of feelings those sharp teeth were starting to stir up. He noticed himself starting to stare when talking to Jade, at those white tips just poking out behind delicate lips.

Ofcourse it wouldn’t take long before he was going to get called out on that. He wasn’t entirely sure how meeting up with Jade to go through the paperwork of their respective dorms had happened, but he had started to enjoy the meetings. Apprehensive at first, not knowing what to expect of spending actual one on one time with his fellow vice president, he had tried to keep somewhat of a distance, if only for his own safety. Or sanity, possibly. But Jade was pleasant to be around, good at starting and keeping conversation plus careful with his work. He had started lowering his guard without being aware of it, and soon he was discussing various subjects with Jade. His family at home, the aftermath of the situation at Heartslabyul.. and Jade had listened to all of it with a smile. That perfect smile that would show just a tease of pearly white teeth, so incredibly-- 

“Trey-san?”

“Hmn?”

“Could you repeat what I just said?”

Embarrassed he realized that he couldn’t, he barely realized he hadn’t been listening, but as soon as Jade mentioned it he knew he had been caught.

“Some would consider it impolite not to listen when people are trying to converse with you, you know.”

“It is.. I’m sorry Jade. What were you saying?”

The guy just tilted his head, giving him one of his smile-not-smiles and Trey felt his skin crawl. Jade was usually polite, he would almost call him sweet at times, but a part of him also knew that he was significantly more dangerous than his twin.

Where Floyd was chaotic, loud and expressive, Jade chose to mask his true intentions behind polite smiles and pointed looks. Ace often told (more like complained to) him how strong Floyd was, talking about how the guy always tried to squeeze him (and had succeeded multiple times).. so he couldn’t help but be curious whether Jade held the same strength. Though he wasn’t sure if he truly wanted to find out.

“Hmn.. your apology has been accepted,” Jade answered, opening his eyes again and staring at him, it was a tad unnerving in a way. “Though if there is something bothering you, you can confide in me. I assure you I’m well acquainted with keeping secrets.”

“Ah no it isn’t necessarily bothering me, I guess I’m just a bit.. distracted.”

“Because of me?”

“Yeah.”

“I see,” Jade mused softly, clearly in thought so Trey took that as an opportunity to start on the next stack of paperwork. Maybe if he let the subject fade Jade would leave it.

“You want to kiss me.”

Oh how wrong he was once again.

“E-Excuse me?”

“Ah, was I wrong? Judging from your behaviour and expressions I figured that was the case, I studied some romance movies and noticed how the man stares at the woman’s lips before capturing them in a kiss. Ofcourse I’m not a woman, but that isn’t truly important is it?” Jade explained with a straight face, but Trey could see the hint of a blush crossing the other’s cheeks. Out of character.. but quite endearing as well. “If I was wrong, then please excuse my comment. I didn’t mean to embarrass you nor myself.”

Now this was getting dangerous, being stuck in between either admitting to Jade that he had in fact been curious or pretending that the other had completely misinterpreted the situation. No, Jade was too smart for that, even if he were to deny it he knew it would be found out one way another. At this point he wasn’t even entirely sure where his curiosity came from.. because Jade was different from ‘regular humans’? No that couldn’t just be it, so were various other students like that at the college.. they should have piqued his interest as well. But they never did, not the way the thought of Jade, of kissing Jade, appealed to him. “You weren’t wrong, not completely anyway. I have been curious.”

Jade raised an eyebrow at that, “About kissing me?”

“Well yeah. I enjoy spending time with you.. and you’re honestly quite cute.”

What he didn’t expect was for Jade to start laughing, slowly fading into some soft chuckles. “I did not mean to laugh at you Trey-san.. but you are quite obvious in your intentions.”

Still not entirely sure whether or not he was being laughed at he felt his face heat up. “What do you mean?”

“Your preferences. I know you have what some would call an.. obsession for dental care, for teeth I'd say, so aren’t you simply curious to discover what mine can do?” Jade questioned, lightly dragging his tongue over his teeth and Trey would be lying if he said his gaze didn’t instantly get transfixed on it.

“..is that weird?”

“Some would think so, I would say I don’t particularly care. I didn’t take you for the type to enjoy such endeavours, but it isn’t bad nor weird,” Jade answered as he started leaning in slightly. “You may kiss me if you would like to.”

“Have you kissed anyone before?”

“Azul.. Floyd.. these new forms left quite a bit of things to discover. It would be hypocritical of you to judge my.. curiosity wouldn’t it?”

“It would be yes.” The fact that he was already leaning in was all that mattered. As Jade did the same it didn’t take long before their lips connected, the other’s lips just as soft and plump as he had expected them to be. Trying to savour the feeling was only short-lived as Jade parted his lips, a forceful tongue demanding entrance against his lips. He had no issue with complying, parting his lips and inviting Jade into his mouth. A hint of the green tea they had been sharing was instantly recognizable, but above all a taste he would unmistakably match to Jade from now on; a briny kind of sweetness.

He moaned slightly as Jade set his teeth in his bottom lip before running his tongue over the abused flesh, scooping away the small dots of blood that had started to surface.

“You have a lovely taste Trey-san..” Jade whispered against his lips before capturing them again, letting his teeth graze the small puncture wounds.

He lightly winced at that, the feeling not necessarily painful, but unexpected in a way. He heard Jade let out a soft, low chuckle that instantly sent a shiver through him.. he was being that much of an open book wasn’t he? Well he knew better than to be embarrassed now, embarrassment could come later, when he was alone in his dorm room again.

Feeling the cool leather of Jade’s glove against his cheek he lightly leaned into it, opening his eyes slightly and noticing how Jade was looking at him as well, golden eyes meeting. As the other started applying more pressure though he closed his eyes again, wondering exactly how and with who Jade had learned to kiss like this. No, he didn’t want to know, it didn’t matter.. not with a skilled tongue mapping him out completely, brushing along all the sensitive spots that made him barely able to hold back a soft groan.

As Jade eventually pulled away again he instinctively chased after his lips, earning another soft chuckle as a gloved finger was being pressed against his lips. He was glad he managed to diffuse the disappointed sound bubbling up from his throat.

“You’re surprisingly eager.”

Maybe he should feel more embarrassed.. but as he saw the light blush dusting the other’s cheek he knew that at least he wasn’t alone. “That was even better than I thought it would be..” Imagining kissing Jade had led to various fantasies.. but in none he hadn’t expected the other to be so forceful, so demanding, but so giving at the same time.. Jade had given him exactly what he wanted without any judgement.

“I’m glad to hear that, I must admit I deemed it quite enjoyable as well,” Jade answered, leaning in again and dragging a gloved finger over his wounded lip. “I wouldn’t mind for this to become a regular addition to our meetings.. if Trey-san feels the same way?”

The way Jade’s eyes lit up was almost hypnotic and he ended up nodding along before he took the time to properly weigh his answer. “Yeah.. I would like that.”

“It’s a promise then.. or should I say a deal?”

“I suppose this is a deal I wouldn’t mind making.. but what is the catch?” It wasn’t as if he didn’t trust Jade, but still, the Octavinelle trio held their reputation for a reason. Though Jade wouldn’t go as far as this simply because he spotted something beneficial in him, right?

“Catch? You wound me.. there is no catch other than that you’re not allowed to kiss anyone else. I dislike indirectly kissing others,” Jade answered, studying the light bloodstain left on his glove before letting his tongue sneak out, tasting.

“I can live with that.” It wasn’t as if he had anyone else on his mind.. kissing the occasional dorm members secretly coming to him with a confession was definitely on the bottom of his list, okay it wasn’t on the list at all. It was sweet, in a way, but he knew better than to start any drama within the dorm. Saying he was too busy as a vice president was an easy way out. But with Jade however..

“It’s a deal then..” Jade whispered, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on Trey’s lips, teasingly sucking at the swelling. Pulling away again he collected the rest of his papers and got up from the desk, looking at him with a sweet smile. “I’m already looking forward to our next meeting Trey-san.”

“L-Likewise,” He managed to get out as he watched Jade leave the classroom, burying his face in his hands once he was sure the other had left. Taking a few seconds to stop his heart from racing he dropped his hands again, noticing how he wasn’t even close to finishing the paperwork in front of him. 

How embarrassing.

  


\-----

  


_~~ Later, in the Octavinelle dorm ~~_

As soon as Jade had entered their shared bedroom Floyd had thrown himself on Jade’s bed with a sigh and given him an accusing look. He honestly thought it was quite endearing, how jealous Floyd got over the fact that he was meeting up with Trey without him. Something about ‘being gone for too long’.. and ‘not telling him everything’.. Floyd’s curiosity seemed to shift to jealousy so easily.

“Jade~ not fair, I want to taste Seaweed too. He seems like he tastes nice, does he? Does he?”

A part of Jade hadn’t expected Floyd’s curiosity, but as his twin kept staring at him he realized that he should have. Floyd was incredibly curious about tastes, trying anything that got within his reach. He almost failed to hold back a smile when he thought back to how he had set his teeth in Azul’s thigh when they had just transformed for the first time, simply because he ‘was curious if Tako-chan still tasted so nice’.

“You have your own prey to chase, don’t you Floyd? How are things moving with Rook-san?”

“Gull is such a tricky birdy..” Floyd pouted before he rolled over and a wide grin took over his features, “..but the chase is the most fun part!”

Jade simply smiled as he reached out and lightly patted Floyd on the head, the other instantly melting against him. “I’m sure you’ll catch him soon.”

  


\-----

  


_~~ Same time, Heartslabyul dorm, Main Hall ~~_

Luckily most of the student body seemed to be busy somewhere else as he entered the Main Hall. Most wouldn’t be gutsy enough to inquire about his current.. state anyway, but they surely had some eccentric rookies this year. Dragging his finger over his lip he could feel the swelling Jade’s gentle bite had caused, a stark reminder that the kiss had actually happened and that it hadn’t been a strange kind of daydream. It felt like one.. one of those feverish daydreams that put your mind in the fast lane.. what reasons would Jade even have for actually wanting to kiss him? Should he have asked? Could he still ask now? No, that would probably be weird, wouldn’t it-

“Trey~!”

Before he was able to even get a proper greeting out a phone was shoved in his face and his picture was already snapped. “C-Cater, what are you-“

“I’m sorry but you were looking so dazed I couldn’t help but snap a pic! Plus that bruise at your lip.. did you get in a fight? A serious case of punching a mouth with another mouth hmmmm~” Cater teased, leaning in to study his lips a bit better and letting out a soft whistle, “Doodle Suit won’t be able to keep this hidden.. that was a dangerous mouth by the looks of it.. ”

“I guess you could say that..”

“It’s totally Jade isn’t it?? You two got this kind of strange chemistry going on..” Cater mused softly as he looked at the picture on his phone, feeling an intense urge to upload it.. so he just decided to add it to his MagiCam Stories, making sure to tag Jade’s account.

His eyes widened as Cater instantly hit bull’s eye.. had it been that obvious?! “We do not!”

He wasn’t believed in the slightest. “Uhu.. so you could totally resist his puppy eyes when he asked for the rare strawberries you were specifically growing for Riddle’s cake.. you definitely didn’t blush afterwards when he smiled sweetly at you and said he owed you.”

“Y-You- how do you even know that?!”

“A true detective never reveals their sources..” Cater replied mysteriously, giving Trey a small wink. He already knew enough, it seemed like Rook deserved some punishment the next time they met at the science club. “Aahh I can’t believe he already has you whipped.. so he’s your boyfriend now?”

“Ah no? I don’t think so.. can’t say we specified.”

“Trey..” Cater shook his head in disappointment. “You finally get yourself someone to hook up with and then don’t take the proper steps to claim him! Jade’s really pretty too, he seems a bit sketchy to me but hey, I don’t know him as well as you do.”

It was a fair statement.. and honestly he really did want to have a talk with Jade. “Do you think I should ask him on a date?”

“I KNOW you should be asking him on a date, are you kidding me? He clearly likes you enough to kiss you, why would he refuse a date?”

“I don’t know.. I guess I’m just kinda bad at this kind of stuff,” He replied a tad awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. His almost instant rejection by the Ghost Bride had been more than enough proof of that.. he didn’t need for that to be repeated.

“Hmn clearly. I’m pretty sure he’ll be over you in a sec once you state his eyes are like ‘olives and lemons’~” The grin on Cater’s face only grew as he gave Trey a comforting pat on the back. “Let me be your advisor then. Like that you’ll reel in your big catch in no time~!”

The fish pun was awful. Eventhough he had some large doubts at whether or not Cater would actually be helpful with how much he seemed to be enjoying this.. it was at least worth a shot. A little help wouldn’t hurt right?

“One last thing, please don’t tell Riddle about this. Relationships are probably against like at least thirty different rules.” Figuring out his feelings was going to be hard enough already.. extra stress from trying to hide it from their dorm head wasn’t really needed.

Cater shook his head a little, looking over Trey’s shoulder and noticing how a certain redhead was already coming their way at an urgent pace. Checking his MagiCam he let out a soft laugh as he saw that Riddle had already seen his previously posted picture.. oh man.

“Oh poor Trey.. what makes you think he hasn’t noticed already~?”

**Author's Note:**

> ...good luck getting yourself out of that one Trey.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3 I hope to be able to write more for the fandom (and this ship) in the future~!
> 
> I'm going to start using twitter @zeiphior!


End file.
